


Musings on Symbiosis

by fannishliss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie stands in for me and you, Meta, Meta Poetry, Metafiction, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Teratophilia, fandom personified, the psyche and her love affair with darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: A series of 6 and 2/3 drabbles about the Venom/Eddie Brock love affair, told from the point of view of Fandom, a poet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the weirdest and most experimental piece I've ever done.  
> Thank you, Venom fandom! I sincerely and gratefully love you all. :)

 

Veins and arteries run in and out and around 

and through and through our labyrinthine bodies, 

blue and red in lurid models, vanishing down 

into capillaries, lined alongside nerves and 

lymph nodes and strands of muscle and tendon, 

strung together on bone. How alone we are, 

even as our gut teems with colonies and our skin 

is host to millions, how quiet it is inside a lone mind, 

except for our own inescapable thoughts and 

the recitations of memories, slights and embarrassments, 

moments burned in we will never forget, 

until we forget everything. We’d give it all up for love. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

How we long for an angel to alight

on our shoulder, whisper in our ear,

but then, we fear the threat of the equal

and opposite, enemy / advisor,

betrayer / confidante. Angel, demon,

two kinds of spirit, images of our desire

for kindred, speeches we long to hear

in our ears, even if we write those scripts

ourselves: take me, make me, save me,

love me.  Do the things I’d never do. 

Go where I never would go.  Leap! Run!

Fight!  Dive!  throw us into the fray

and ignite the terrible joy of peril

in the fuse of our pounding heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

How good to carry some other inside us everywhere,

no more endless hours sitting alone,

thoughts spinning like the last ticking groove of an old LP

hissing, scratched and popping…

In the bleak night of friendless grieving,

hearing a resonant voice,

full of comfort, reassuring: you did your best —

pitching blame onto the other guy, sacrificial villain —

that’s when the smile grows teeth, talons twist in our gut.

why chosen? why worthy? what luck

landed us in the sweet spot, instead of stuck

between the pan and fire, rock and hard place, why win

when we’re so used to losing?

 


	4. Chapter 4

What if we could just lash out

devour the bad guys,

no judge nor jury,

no executioner—

it’s not called execution

when a ravening

apex predator culls

the herd of its dross,

heeding the call of red

nature with tooth and claw

sharpened by clarity

us against them

strength against evil intent

vigilantism at its purest

when it feeds a gaping maw

and a depthless void

leaving behind a gap

where a heart once beat

a heart whose strings

are stuck between your teeth

a heart not so rotten that you didn’t savor

every drop of its rich red blood


	5. Chapter 5

We work so hard to tame that beast,

pamper the gaping jaws with treats

until its grin is a smile on a Cheshire cat:

all the horror fading, vanishing, and only the laugh remains.

The deep space void has dwindled away

to a puddle of midnight silk

with unearthly eyes embroidered as opalescent jewels

bright as galaxies in a cold desert night

trimming the claws we kiss the maw

and tell ourselves we’ve found

true soul-deep love. We feed it

and stroke it, rejoice when it winds around us

with unbreakable bands, rejoice to make up this lavish feast.


	6. Chapter 6

Feel the splintering

of bone and the spilling

of blood as a life is ended.

Feel the surge of vitality

as we devour what we kill. 

sink our teeth into that primal joy,

that lusty lively rage! 

All life must end, we justify --

why not take the path we deem just,

as righteous as any,

the ending of one life

to nurture and strengthen our own.

Kiss the devil, bond with the void,

share one soul with the night —

let the blisses of oneness

blot out the misery of loneliness.

Pay whatever price is demanded

to feed the monster mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Come to me, creature

of space and hunger

seep inside my hopes and dreams,

walk with my two feet and work my hands,

feed your cravings and mine,

all through me twist and twine,

till I’m you throughout. Turn

us inside out, paring, pairing,

melding, searing,

til one is not one

without the other,

each born

of and born

by the other,

two souls

eternally

made

one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos are kisses, Comments are treasures! xoxox


End file.
